


Volver el tiempo atrás

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Doubt, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Quieres que te lo diga? No quiero volver a casa. No, mejor. Me asusta volver a casa. No puedo evitarlo y tampoco puedes evitarlo tú. Pues, ¿no es mejor quedarse en silencio?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Volver el tiempo atrás

**Volver el tiempo atrás**

“¡Yuya!”

Yuri tuvo apenas tiempo de gritar, que volvió a caer en agua, mientras su novio lo seguía.

Ambos emergieron riendo, y el menor le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, fingiéndose irritado.

“Podría haberme hecho daño.” le dijo, sonriéndole y acercándose a él, aferrándose a sus hombros para evitar de tener que nadar.

“Sabes qué nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, Yu.” contestó Yuya, en tono melodramático, haciéndolo echar de vuelta a reír.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, antes que el menor volviera a hablar.

“Es mejor de lo que me esperaba.” murmuró, rodeando su novio y subiendo en sus hombros, apoyándole suavemente los labios en el cuello y frunciendo la nariz por el sabor salado del agua en la piel.

“Vedad. Quiero decir, aunque podemos estar acostumbrados al mar, no tiene nada que ver con esto.” confirmó.

Apoyó una mano encima a la suya, apretándola fuerte antes de llevársela a los labios.

Yuya no podía ver la expresión de Yuri, pero podía bien imaginarla, e imaginar cómo se sintiera en ese momento.

Y sabía qué no estaba muy diferente de su estado de ánimo.

Podía entenderlo perfectamente, podía entender esa mezcla de felicidad y ansiedad, podía entender como fuera al mismo tiempo feliz de haber llevado a cabo el desafío de llegar a Niza y triste de tener que dejar la Francia.

O, al menos, Yuya se sentía así.

Caminó con el encima a los hombros, más hacia la tierra, y lo dejó bajar donde tocaba el fondo, llevándolo frente a sí y envolviéndolo en los brazos, dejando que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó el menor, sin moverse de esa posición.

“Te abrazo. ¿Puedo?” explicó Yuya, sonriéndole y acariciándole despacio la espalda.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, como a decir que no iba a quejarse, y movió la cara contra su pecho como si lo estuviera acariciando.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes que el mayor se alejara de él, haciéndole seña de moverse en la playa, sentándose y tirándolo para que se metiera entre sus piernas.

“Anda, Yuu... ¿Qué pasa? Desde que llegamos en Francia evitaste gestos fácilmente mal interpretables, ¿Qué te pasó ahora?”?

Takaki se salió los ojos, fingiéndose sorprendido.

“¿Yo? Claro que no, no lo evité. Sólo fui cuidado, eso es todo.” se asomó para besarle los labios, suspirando. “Si pudiera, habría gritado que era en Francia con mi novio y que lo quiero. Lo sabes, esto.”

Yuri rio, asintiendo.

“Lo sé, Yuu, lo sé. No pienses que no lo entienda cuando dices que tendríamos que ser prudentes. Por el contrario, tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendiste durante el viaje. Antes de partir estaba seguro que ibas a llamarme Chinen-san, o que ibas a caminar al menos dos metros lejos de mí. Sabes, por precaución. Fuiste mucho más proactivo de lo que pensaba.” se burló de él, dejándose ir contra de él y levantando la cara para volver a besarlo.

Yuya le pellizcó un brazo en broma, luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el mar, casi estuviera tratando de entrever algo más allá del horizonte.

“Pero fue lindo, ¿verdad?” murmuró, absorto. “¿Lo fue por ti como por mí?”

Yuri se giró entre sus brazos, mirándolo directamente en los ojos.

“Claro que fue lindo, Yuu. No sé cómo lo fue por ti, pero... me divertí. Y estuve muy bien contigo. Y...” sonrojó, interrumpiéndose.

“¿Y qué?” preguntó Yuya, curioso por la manera como el menor había evitado de terminar la frase.

“Y me pareció... no lo sé. Como si nuestra relación fuera diferente ahora. Más profunda. No lo sé.” dijo confusamente, avergonzado, mientras el mayor se echaba a reír y volvía a abrazarlo.

Tuvo que luchar, Yuya, para mantenerlo contra de sí a pesar de sus tentativas de escaparse porque creía que el mayor se estuviera burlando de él.

“Yu... Yu, ¡párate!” le pidió, todavía riendo. “No quería reír, lo siento. Pero lo encuentro increíblemente adorable cuando sonrojas, eso es todo.” explicó, antes de volver serio y seguir hablando. “Y, por lo demás, es obvio que sea así. Era la primera vez que viajábamos juntos, aunque hubiera cámaras, y es algo que te hace sentir más cerca, que lo quieras o no. Por esto casi no lo creía cuando me dijeron que habría sido los dos de nosotros. Tuve gana de partir contigo, Yu, tuve gana de hacer todo esto juntos. Y ahora estoy enteramente satisfecho y...” fue su turno de sonrojar. “Y ahora te siento aún más mío. Y estoy muy bien con eso.”

No podía negar de haberse avergonzado abriéndose de esa manera con él, pero sentía que de alguna manera se lo debía.

Yuri había sido sincero, y él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

No había razón, sin embargo, en ese punto de su historia de seguir escondiéndose detrás falsos pudores.

Si había algo que Yuya había aprendido durante la semana pasada, era que decir lo que pensaba en el momento exacto cuando lo pensaba podía ser increíblemente satisfactorio.

Yuri se puso en pie, dándole una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo, y le dio una palmadita afectuosa en la frente.

“De verdad, ¿necesitabas nueve mil kilómetros para decirme algo así, Yuya? Al saberlo antes, habría organizado un viaje juntos muchísimo tiempo atrás.” se burló de él, volviendo hacia la playa mientras dejaba tomar un poco de aire a su ropa, en la tentativa de hacerla secar.

“Como si tú fueras romántico.” masculló Takaki, siguiéndolo.

Se quedaron un poco más en la playa, todavía en silencio, y Yuya sabía qué estaban todavía dando rodeos a lo de que Yuri quería realmente hablar, sin tener el coraje de hacerlo.

Le puso las manos en los hombros, bajo la camiseta, empezando a masajear despacio, antes de llevar la cara frente de la suya, unos centímetros de distancia.

“¿Qué?” murmuró Yuri sonriéndole, para nada lastimando la cercanía del mayor.

“Dime lo que piensas.” contestó Yuya como si lo estuviera rogando, suplicando para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

El menor suspiró teatralmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No es nada. Nada de preocupante, de verdad.” le dijo, esforzándose de seguir sonriéndole.

“Yuri...” murmuró Takaki, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Después de todo esto tiempo, ¿todavía no entendiste que mantener secreto lo que piensas nunca resuelve la situación? ¿Qué sería mejor si hablara conmigo?”

El menor se pasó la legua en el labio inferior, encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose un poco de él.

“¿Qué quieres que cambie, Yuu?” le dijo. “Si no te lo digo es porque sé qué no tienes una solución para mí, así como no la tengo yo. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? No quiero volver a casa. No, mejor.” hizo una pausa, sonriendo tristemente. “Me asusta volver a casa. No puedo evitarlo y tampoco puedes evitarlo tú. Pues, ¿no es mejor quedarse en silencio?” concluyó, volviendo a mirar un punto frente a sí, todavía mordiéndose nerviosamente un labio. “Es algo infantil, y me doy cuenta a solas. Pero es así que me siento, y no tengo éxito de encontrar nada que me desvíe de este miedo, y...”

“Cariño...” murmuró Yuya, tomándole un brazo y forzándolo a volver a su lado, de vuelta con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho. “No tienes que decirme las cosas porque tengo una solución. Tienes que decírmelas porque quiero saber siempre lo que piensas. Y porque, tal vez, puedo ayudarte a sentirte un poco mejor.” le sonrió, acunándolo suavemente en sus brazos y apoyándole los labios en una sien. “No tienes que tener miedo de volver a casa. Dondequiera estamos, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos. No es la Francia, no es el hecho que estamos de viaje, Yu. Yo te quiero, independientemente del lugar donde nos encontramos.” sonrió otra vez, avergonzado. “No crees de ser el único con este tipo de pensamientos. Yo también me pregunté a menudo, los días pasados, si vamos a llevar todo esto con nosotros en Tokyo o si sólo es una tantum. Pero me di cuenta del hecho que no importa lo que hacemos o como nos comportamos el uno con el otro, al final lo que realmente importa es que tú seas a mi lado y yo al tuyo. O, al menos, es así para mí. Querría que pudiera ser lo mismo para ti también, cariño.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando los ojos, jugueteando distraídamente con la arena.

Yuri sonrió, asintiendo y tomándole la mano, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

“Claro que es así para mí también. Ni siquiera tendría que decírtelo.” confirmó, suspirando otra vez antes de llevarse las manos a la cara, gimiendo de manera quejumbrosa. “¿Pues con esto estás tratando de decirme que de verdad tenemos que volver a casa?” preguntó, mirándolo con aire esperanzado y una ceja levantada.

“Claro que tenemos que volver a casa. Pero vuelves conmigo, ¿no es suficiente?” preguntó, provocándolo.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, luego se puso en pie y sonrió, improvisamente de buen humor.

“No sé si puedes ser comparado con la Francia, ¿sabes?” contestó, mordiéndose un labio en la tentativa de no echarse abiertamente a reír.

Yuya fingió de haberse enfadado, pero no tuvo realmente éxito.

Se puso en bien, cogiéndole las caderas para evitar que pudiera moverse.

“Voy a tratar de ser mejor, pues.” murmuró, serio.

“Sé qué lo harás, Yuu.” le dio un beso en los labios, sonriéndole. “Lo sé.”

~

En cuanto partieron, Yuya tuvo que empeñarse para no echarse a llorar.

El aéreo se había levantado del mar y él había sentido una improvisa y punzante sensación de vacío invadirlo, pero había elegido de no prestarle mucha atención.

Ahora miraba afuera, miraba las nublas que corrían bajo de ellos, y trataba de focalizarse sólo en esas, y en el recuerdo minucioso de esa semana pasada en Francia.

Eso, al final, era lo que quería llevar a casa.

Quería llevar el recuerdo de las expresiones emocionadas de Yuri cuando experimentaban algo nuevo, quería recordar su condescendencia con él, quería recordar todas las veces cuando se había sentido como a un niño, y no se había avergonzado de mostrar esa parte de sí.

Dejó de mirar las nublas, y se giró hacia su novio que dormía beatamente a su lado, casi como si no tuvieras pensamientos en la cabeza.

Sonrió, mientras la sensación de vacío fue rellenada sólo mirándolo.

Lo que le había dicho en la playa, al final, era verdadero por Yuya también.

Él también tenía miedo de dejar la Francia, de volver a casa, de la idea que pudieran haber dejado un vínculo que no iban a encontrar en Tokyo, pero estaba determinado en confiar en sí mismo y en los dos de ellos, porque eso era lo solo que había seguido empujándolo adelante durante esos días.

No, no había razón para que existiera ese vacío dentro de él, no cuando Yuri todavía estaba a su lado, no cuando estaba seguro que iba a quedarse allí para siempre, no cuando se habían descubierto de una manera enteramente nueva, y en un una manera nueva habían aprendido a quererse.

Era esto, al final: Yuri seguía queriéndolo y él seguía queriendo a Yuri.

¿Por qué tener miedo?

Cerró los ojos, acercándose más a su novio y bajándose para apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, acariciándole suavemente un brazo.

“Te quiero, Yu.” murmuró, y lo sintió agitarse y murmurar algo indistinto, siguiendo a dormir.

Se durmió con una sonrisa, Yuya. La perspectiva de despertarse a casa, con Yuri, le parecía ahora lo mejor que le pudiera pasar.


End file.
